1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sliding sign and more particularly to a sliding sign which is mounted on an elevated truss which extends over a roadway. More particularly, the invention relates to a sliding sign which allows the sign to be selectively moved to one end of the truss to facilitate maintenance of the sign at the shoulder of the roadway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of trusses such as box trusses are extended over roadways in an elevated condition to support signs. If the signs require maintenance or replacement, traffic lanes must be closed to enable workers to gain access to the signs by the way of lift buckets, ladders, etc. Lane closures are not only dangerous but are costly.